


You need to come

by idekboo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Somnophilia, Stroker, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekboo/pseuds/idekboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is exhausted and Louis takes it upon himself to make his boyfriend feel a little better, even if he has to do it when he's asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to come

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickie I made for my smut one shot book on wattpad, hope someone enjoys :)

"Not tonight baby, I'm exhausted," Liam said tiredly. Louis was snuggled at his side, his hand lazily massaging his boyfriend's bulge in an attempt to get him hard, it wasn't working very well. Liam had picked up more hours at his job on top of being a full time student. Louis understood why he was so tired, the man was barely ever home, but it had been a solid eight weeks since they last fooled around and he missed it. He didn't even want Liam to please him, he just wanted to be a good boyfriend and take care of him.

"Babe, you need to come. You haven't gotten off in nearly two months." Louis pouted, looking up to see Liam's eyelids drooping, half heartedly trying to keep them open.

"What?" he mumbled deeply. Realizing Liam didn't even hear what he said, Louis sighed and leaned up to kiss him, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Get some sleep," he said quietly. He gently urged Liam onto his side, curling up behind him and resting his hand on his tummy. He didn't get a response, like expected, he felt so bad for him. His boyfriend was so stressed and he hardly got to see that favorite smile of his, he craved to help him release some of that tension even if it would be temporary.

Louis exhaled, lightly circling on the patch of dark hair peeking out of Liam's boxers, tapping along the edge. They'd talked about it in the past, playing with each other while the other was sleeping, waking the other up with oral sex or something along the lines. Louis decided he'd like to take that offer up, letting his fingers sink under the elastic and caressing his flaccid cóck.

"I'll take care of you," he said softly. Louis gripped him loosely and stroked him lazily, feeling Liam start to harden under his touch unlike earlier when he was awake. "Poor baby," Louis cooed, thumbing back and forth over the head until he got him nice and hard.

Louis kissed his shoulder, carefully rolling over to search in the second drawer of his nightstand. He wanted to use their masturbation sleeve on him, they hardly ever did to begin with, so it was definitely impractical with Liam being too tuckered out for even a lousy dry-humping session.

Once he got the smooth silicone toy and the bottle next to it he began to prepare it. It was dark so Louis had to feel for the opening, smiling to himself when he found it, excited for what he was about to do to his boyfriend. After pinching it to keep it open, he squirted a liberal amount of the warming lubricant inside and around the fake pair of lips then putting it away. He scooted back into his place, pulling Liam's thick cóck out of the hole of his boxers before reaching over with the toy, teasing the tip with it.

When he began to push the toy on him Liam shifted a little, causing Louis's heart to pickup until it was followed by a snore. Louis sighed in relief, gliding it further until he couldn't, a few inches of him poking out of the top. He paused for a moment, giving him a gentle squeeze then stroking him from base to tip.

Louis was throbbing in his shorts, turned on at the idea of getting Liam off after such a long time, thinking about how much come there would be, how thick it'd be. He craved it so badly, inside his arse, mouth, or streaked across Liam's tummy and chest as he milked his prostate with his own cóck, white caught in his beautiful body hair. Yeah, that's what Louis wanted. He wanted to see him when he came all over himself then he'd lick it all up, not wasting a drop, sharing it with his boyfriend in a filthy kiss.

"Fúck." Louis had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning into Liam's ear, huffing instead and moving his hand quicker.

"How's that feel?" Louis whispered, leaving wet kisses along Liam's neck, careful not to bruise him. He pressed forward, teeth lightly grazing his skin as he began to pulse his hips against Liam's firm bum. "Mmm," he hummed, angling himself to rub between the cleft of him, wishing there wasn't anything between them so he could feel his skin. But he didn't have time to make any adjustments.

Liam whimpered in his sleep, pre come blurting out as he lurched in Louis's grip. Louis took that as a sign to go faster, grunting at the sound of his cóck moving in and out of the slick toy. He knew he should probably slow down, to avoid waking his boyfriend up but it sounded too heavenly, feeling himself leak through his boxers at the wet suction and the deeper breaths from Liam. Liam began to stir, brow furrowed and eyes squinted as he whined tiredly.

"Lou?" His voice was rough and sleep heavy, Louis panting as he pecked his cheek.

"It's okay," he hushed him soothingly, moving the sleeve over the top of him and stroking him in a blur. "You're almost there," he added. Liam panted and squirmed, too tired to protest the pleasure he was receiving on his extremely sensitive cóck. 

"Mm, I can't," Liam whined, instinctively bucking into the warmth around his aching prick.

"Yes you can." Louis twisted his wrist, over and over as he spoke to him. "Come on, let me have it."  Liam's body tensed up and he shook his head, mewling weakly as he spilled his load into the toy, muscles spasming as he filled it up. 

"There you go baby, let it out." Louis whispered encouraging words, telling him how well he did, how perfect and beautiful he is as he came down from his high. He waited until he felt Liam's body go lax before he removed the toy with a pop, licking his lips and taking a deep breath. Although he was happy he finally was able to get him off he was expecting an angry boyfriend, those were never good.

"Li?" he tentatively asked but he didn't get anything. He leaned in closely, listening to the quiet breaths leaving his plump lips. He already passed out.

Louis tucked Liam back into his pants and grabbed the toy, going to get up to clean it but he was so hard, the pressure almost unbearable. He bit his lip, carelessly shoving his shorts down his thighs and planting his feet on the bed. Then he held the used stroker over his prick, pushing into it, feeling it open up around his length.

"Ohh, Li," he moaned shakily, the lube and his boyfriend's sticky come sliding over him as he pumped himself desperately. He tangled his fingers in his disheveled hair, tugging at the roots and shivering. It was lewd and messy, leaking down between his thighs and over his hand.

Louis lifted his hips as he fisted his cóck harder, imagining him fúcking up into Liam's tight little hole rather than the toy, biting down onto his fist to stop from crying out. "Oh, fúck." 

Louis gasped loudly and arched his back, moving frantically to reach his orgasm. He held his breath as his balls drew up towards his body, nipping at his knuckles while come shot out of his slit and mixed with Liam's, dribbling down over the sides of the toy. His chest heaved as he melted into the mattress, unable to find the power to get out bed and clean up after himself, or themselves really. So he didn't, simply laying it on his nightstand and choosing to deal with it later despite the fact he knew Liam would be annoyed with him in the morning.


End file.
